gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Break-Up
The Break-Up 'is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Glee and the seventieth overall. Source This episode is set to premiere on October 4th, 2012 before a four-week hiatus. This episode is directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon (Picture 1 in the gallery). Aside of the New York exterior scene which was filmed on August 12th, The Main block of filming began on August 28th 2012. Source Spoilers Plot *All of the core relationships will be tested. Source *And Brittany Pierce sister User:Kayleerocks who is called Kaylee Pierce will be leaving early that morning because she wanted to be in it for 2 episodes. *Brad Falchuk said about this episode: “I’m not going to say who breaks up and who doesn’t, but they all — Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Blaine, Will/Emma, Rachel/Finn — get kicked in the nuts. And it’s all about how do they recover — and can they recover? And some don’t. Absolutely some don’t. Of those couples, not all of them are going to make it. It’s like Titanic.”Source *Ryan Murphy hinted that only one couple would break up this season, however this may or may not still be true. Source *We will see Finn during boot camp. Source Finchel and Klaine *The Finchel and Klaine relationships will seem to be the most vulnerable. Source *Finchel break up for sure for a while and ''might not be endgame anymore. Source *Kurt's decision to go to NYC will test his relationship with Blaine like never before. Source The problems they will face are about them being in two different worlds, since Kurt will be in NYC and Blaine still in high school. Source Source 2 Brittana *Santana serandes Brittany in the choir room with Mine. SourceSource 2 New Characters *A new teacher will be introduced in this episode. She will be in her 50's and already married. It is unknown how many episodes she'll be in for. Source Scenes *Cory filmed a scene at Mickinley which is either for this episode or 4x05 (8/27) Soruce *Lea, Cory, Chris and Darren filmed a scene which is most likely for this episode (8/28)Source *Naya and Heather filmed a scene together in the choir room for either this episode or 4x05 (8/29). Source *Becca, Jacob and Melissa filmed a scene which is either for this episode or 4x05 (8/29) Source *Naya and Heather filmed more scenes together for either this episode of 4x05 (9/4) Source *Lea and Cory filmed a Finchel scene most likely for this episode (9/4) Source *Lea, Cory, Naya, Heather, Jayma, Matthew, Darren and Chris filmed a scene together (9/04) Source However this could be for 4x05. *Lea, Cory, Chris, Darren and Dean filmed a scene together most likely for this episode (9/5) Source Music *Cory Monteith was in the studio. (8/14) Source however this could be for Makeover . *Lea was in the studio recording a group song involving both Finchel and Klaine (8/3) Source *Cory, Darren and Chord were in the studio. (8/20) Source however this could be for Makeover or 4x05 *Lea was in the studio recording a Duet (8/24) Source however this could be for 4x05 *Dean was in the studio (8/24) Source however this could be for 4x05 *Chris Colfer and Jayma Mays were both in the studio (8/27) however, this could be for either 4x05 or a possible Christmas album. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was in the studio (8/27) recording a sad song most likely for this episode. Source *Naya was in the studio for the first time this season to record one of her favorite songs, this is most likely for this episode. (8/27) Source *Naya was in the studio (8/29) however, this could be for 4x05. Source Songs *Don't Speak' by ''No Doubt. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine. Source 1 Source 2 *'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Santana. Source 1 Source 2 Gallery 4x04.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8onucNczz1qh5brco3 1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8omggl8Uf1qh5brco1 1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr m8omcdGTxp1qh5brco2 1280.jpg A0LuKluCUAELxEs.jpg Spl425685019-3140205619527282854.jpg Spl425534008--19711934404526289221.jpg 636432122.jpg 6364370681.jpg 636430609.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8omkxg7PB1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco1_1280.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m8onqqaBje1qh5brco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao7_r2_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o4red4LX1ryxcjao8_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9c1KVkZ1qzlhm3o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8o9emy3nq1r95rgfo1_400.png Tumblr_m8oafq40lu1qdmis6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8oaulSBMS1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ob469x5Q1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8obqjoECp1qa0rmbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8ofqwJc5S1r1bk3no1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo1_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo2_250.gif Tumblr_m8ohbyyFXZ1rw0lmxo3_250.gif Tumblr_m8oj95FsFL1qe476yo2_1280.png Tumblr_m8oopnP0rY1qh5brco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8op5hEyWV1qahheuo1_500.jpg 1fhfh.jpg 2sdf.jpg 3fhfh.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o1_250.jpg tumblr_m8ooj5vRdj1rsx2q2o2_250.jpg tumblr_m8rbsqGc4q1qegova.jpg tumblr_m8pthpAKKU1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg|the clapper for the break up scene Song4x04.png tumblr_m9r2mgXJYm1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes